


Cold

by Lastavica



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (2012), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Aftermath, Angst, Clintasha - Freeform, Cold, F/M, Fear, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Ice, Love, Marriage, Married Couple, One Shot, Pain, Stark Tower, Tesseract, Trust, Wedding Rings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-04
Updated: 2013-04-04
Packaged: 2017-12-07 10:55:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/747721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lastavica/pseuds/Lastavica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everything else is cold.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cold

As they left the Shawarma Palace, following Tony out to a waiting car, Natasha let her fingers take hold of Clint's hand. He was walking slightly ahead of her ,his arms hanging at his side. Everything about him seemed limp. The guy was exhausted. They all were. The touch of his hand was icy cold and it came as a surprise to Natasha. She gave no indication of this. His spent hand tightened around hers.

Clint didn't realize how profoundly cold he was until he was standing under a hot shower. The water hit his skin, and as it permeated his exterior, the heat sunk in. It began to push and pull the cold. Clint was chilled to the bone. He let the water run over him for a long long time.

Natasha listened from bed. She lay on her side, trying not to think of the last 3 days. The sound of the running water was soothing and she let it fill her mind as she absently twisted the gold ring around her finger. She knew why he hadn't come out yet. She'd felt his hand and she'd seen his eyes.

Clint continued to stand there. His fingers found the spot on his chest where the scepter had been. It was still numb there. As the steaming water continued to pour over him he massaged the spot. Clint closed his eyes and tried not to see blue.

He usually wore only a pair of sweats to bed, but tonight he dug out a pair of socks, put on a base layer and then a t-shirt. As he got into bed he pulled a crew neck over his head.

Natasha watched silently, her green eyes following each movement, studying his creased face.

"Cold?" She finally asked once he was settled next to her.

He nodded. Both lay on their sides, but his back was to her.

"Clint." She said quietly. She placed her hand on his shoulder. His body curled up.

Without sound Natasha rose from bed, got out and walked around to Clint's side. She knelt down and found his eyes. His stormy, fierce orbs stared into her gentle green ones.

Natasha reached up to the collar of his sweatshirt. Dipping her fingers inside she retrieved a chain. On that chain was a gold ring.

Clint eyed her, waiting.

"You see this?" She asked.

A single nod.

"You can't hide from me."

With that she kissed his forehead and returned to her side of the bed.

It was a pipe dream to have thought either of them would fall asleep as if it were a normal night. After what had happened, between them, to them, and all around them. There was no way.

Natasha lay on her back just staring up into the darkness. Clint hadn't moved. She knew he was awake. His silent wall of grief was painful to her.

After some time he stirred. Clint sat up and shed his outer layer, tossing it off to the side. He didn't return to his lonely position, but lay back down on his side facing her. He got as close to her as possible. Hooking his arm through hers, he pressed his face into the crook of her neck. Natasha could still feel the cold in his hands, but he'd come to share her warmth.

"I'm here." was all she said.

**Author's Note:**

> The inspiration for this came in the shower the other morning. I went kayaking in the morning. Wind blasted across the river and it was cold. I flipped over a few times while getting the hang of the current again. When I was finally home, I felt cold, but not until I was in the shower did I feel HOW cold I'd been. It was deep, to the bone. I could feel the heat sinking in and pushing out the cold. Immediately I thought of Steve Rogers, and then Clint. Then...EPIC Feels.
> 
> Also, I don't know if this seemed weird or unfounded to you, but in my story "I'd Sleep Better I Suppose" (which is only on ff.net as of right now), I make mention of Clint feeling ice in his body for a while after being freed form Loki's control. I liked the idea. Still leveling out.


End file.
